Fabrics are woven in different kinds of looms, one of which concerning this invention is a shuttleless type, for example, a rapier or needle loom in which the weft from a stationary supply is drawn through the shed of the warps to position the weft for beatup by the reed. In many looms of this type a false selvage is woven along a side of the fabric in order to hold wefts from a stationary weft supply in position, this false selvage then being severed from the edge of the fabric and discarded. Different selecting means may be provided for a plurality of wefts and a pattern operated in a jacquard fashion may be used to provide the selection of wefts desired, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,762,377 and 3,548,886.